warrior_dogsfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Weichpelz
Hey, ich bin Weich und das ist meine Disskousions Seite. Schreibt rein was euch stört, was euch gefällt oder was ihr mit mir besprechen müsst (wollt). Und bei den Regeln solltet ihr euch mehr an die Admins halten. Ich will nicht das mir tausend ankommen, und meinen das will ich nicht das will ich ! Liebe Grüße Weichpelz Was man tut bestimmt das Leben ! Problem Ehm ihr habt jetzt diskussionsseiten und ich habe 5 nachrichten die ich jetzt nicht mehr anschaueb kann... :/ Könntest du mir villeicht nochmal schreiben was du mir auf den vorschlag geantwortet hast und was du mir bei borne to be wild schreiben wolltest ? thx :) LG Kategorien, Ich habe es bei Flammenstern und Schnellstern gemacht! So muss es bei allen Hunden sein und auch von den Usern eingehalten werde. Drachenherz 2 (Diskussion) 16:57, 10. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Mangel Bei jedem Artikel steht Hund. Hund ist die Bezeichnung für Weiblich und Männlich. Woher soll ich und andere User wissen ob es männlich oder eben weiblich ist. Das muss so sein : Männlich=Rüde Weiblich=Hündinn. Ich denke dass jeder User seinen Artikel so ändern sollte. Drachenherz 2 (Diskussion) 15:16, 11. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Jetzt wieder LG 11:13, 12. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Danke und ich bin im chat :) 11:17, 12. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Adminwahl Ich rate dir deine Admins mit Bedacht zu wählen. Schonmal keine einstelligen Bearbeiter oder unaktive. Voralllem würde dir bei diener Wiki größe zur Zeit einer reichen. Außerdem sollten die Admins das Wiki kennen, Sprich: ''mit allen ihren Mangeln und Vorteilen. Drachenherz 2 (Diskussion) 17:13, 14. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Missverständniss. Ich habe nicht gesagt dass die User schlecht sind. Ich wollte auch nicht dass sie enteignet werden, genauso war es mir egal ob ich admin bin oder nicht ( änder es wenn du willst ) . Das hat alles Krähensee geändert. Ich wollte dir damit eig. nur sagen dass du deine admin anspornen sollst aktiv mitzuarbeiten. Drachenherz 2 (Diskussion) 11:52, 15. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Re Sicher verstehe ich das. Aber du musst doch aktzeptieren dass deine admins aktive user sein müssen. Sie hätten nicht enteignet werden müssen aber sie müssen auf jedenfall eingeheizt werden. ;) Drachenherz 2 (Diskussion) 12:08, 16. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Re² Trotzdem bin ich aber nicht stolz wie es dazu gekommen ist .. ^^ Aber die chat mod. können ja wieder erhoben werden .. mit besseren leistungen :D Drachenherz 2 (Diskussion) 16:21, 16. Okt. 2012 (UTC) alias Hallo Weich,ich wollte dich fragen,wie man sich seinen Spitznamen auf sein Profil macht. Liebe Grüße deine Startip (Diskussion) 17:49, 16. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Danke <33333333333 OK Danke für die Erklährung!<3333333333 Kommst du in den Chat? LGStartip (Diskussion) 18:12, 16. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Vorlage Ich habe dort nichts verändert wirklich nicht! LG 08:10, 18. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Also ich wollte eine ECHTE Vorlage für die Charakter erstellen und habe mir das dann als Hilfseite genommen was ihr euch unter dem Innhalt vorstellt. Um nicht dureinander zukommen habe ich immer wenn ich eins von den Themen in die Vorlage eingefügt habe durchgestrichen. Dann als ich fertig war mit der Vorlage wollte ich eigentlich von dieser Seite mit der Charakter vorlage runter. Das hätte dann nähmlich nicht als bearbeitung gezählt aber ich habe ausversehen auf speichern gedrückt weil ich das gewohnt bin und dan musste ich das eben nochmal bearbeiten um die Durchgestrichenen Sachen wieder undurchgestrichen zu machen :/ Tut mir Leid! Hier ist der Beweis dafür das ich die Vorlage wirklich erstellt habe aber irgentetwas stimmt da noch nicht deshalb muss ich da nochmal gucken :/ : http://de.warrior-dogs.wikia.com/wiki/Vorlage%3ACharakter Sry nochmal LG 12:36, 18. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Danke :) Aber sie funktioniert noch nicht richtg das habe ich mal ausprobiert da muss noch irgentetwas gemacht werden aber ichw eiß nicht was ich da falsch gemacht habe :( Bist du mir sauer wegen der bearbeitungen?? LG 13:31, 18. Okt. 2012 (UTC) BILD Hey ich habe ein total süßes Bild gefunden ;D Hier für dich : thumb LG 08:03, 19. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Stimmt es ist lustig aber ich finde den Hund auch süß ;) LG 11:32, 19. Okt. 2012 (UTC) schon unterwegs :) LG 11:35, 19. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Vorlagen thumbLiebe Weich, tut mir leid,aber ich kann keine Hunde malen.Die Bilder von Weichpelz für Renaklaue habe ich aus dem Internet.Trotzdem habe ich ein paar Bilder aus Google hochgeladen :-).Hoffe sie gefallen dir. Liebe Grüße Startip (Diskussion) 08:46, 22. Okt. 2012 (UTC)thumb|Ein Haushundthumb|Labrador HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! Hey alles gute zum geburtstag:D ich hab ein kleines bild für dich (mal wieder XD). GLG und einen schönen tag 09:04, 23. Okt. 2012 (UTC)thumb|left Herzlichen Glückwunsch Geliebte Weich, ich wünsche dir alles Gute auf der ganzen Welt, und ein schönes lebens Jahr. Ich habe in der echten Welt ein tolles Geschenk an dich. Heute hat meine süße Maus Geburtstag :) LG Krähensee 'Eine Krähe fliegt über dem See !''' 17:35, 23. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Einzelläufer erfindung Gerne LG 14:27, 24. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Mach ich gleich mal.Drachenherz 2 (Diskussion) 16:35, 24. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Admin Liebe Weich, Ich werd in diesem wiki höchstwahrscheinlich nicht mehr aktiv sein und möchte hiermit meinn Admin Rang abgeben. Es tut mir leid aber es geht iwi nicht anderst... Es hat mir spaß gemacht und ich wünsche euch noch viel glück ;) Alles liebe 12:56, 4. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Wenn ich dürfte würde ich sehr gerne auch mal eine Geschichte hier schreiben . Bloß die Regeln habe ich noch nicht ganz verstanden . Wäre froh wenn sie mit jemand erläutern könnte! Liebe Grüße Broncekralle--Broncekralle (Diskussion) 16:06, 27. Okt. 2015 (UTC)